


rooftop encounter

by scribblingfangirl



Series: the music in our souls [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingfangirl/pseuds/scribblingfangirl
Summary: Being holed up at home always sounded like a dream until it wasn't anymore. Keeping a distance to other people isn't hard when you live alone, but what happens when a trip to the roof leads Julie to meet her new (and cute) neighbour?
Relationships: Juke - Relationship, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson (Julie and the Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson (Julie and the Phantoms), juke (julie and the phantoms) - Relationship
Series: the music in our souls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132085
Kudos: 36





	rooftop encounter

“Ah, I see, you’re one of the lucky ones to have access to the roof as well.”

Julie yelped, almost losing her footing after being scared by that body-less voice, but was fast enough to grab the ladder as if her life depended on it. Which well, it kind of did. Apparently, it wasn’t bad enough that she was desperately trying to not look down as height had never been her friend. Whoever was out there, either up high or down below (it was probably the devil himself) had to make sure they got her good. It had not been her day after all. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you! Kinda forgot that you can’t see me yet from down there. I’d happily lend you a hand, but I guess in times likes these it’s not the best idea. You know… Covid AND you being frightened." 

With wobbly legs she heaved herself up the last few steps and over the ledge of the roof, falling onto the ground on the other side with a little ‘Umpf!’. Very gracefully indeed. When she looked up a very handsome young man with shaggy-styled dark brown hair was sitting opposite of her on one of the chimneys, holding a guitar in his hands. 

_So this is where the eerie music came from._

"You find my music eerie? Ouch… Or is it the cool kind of eerie? Was kind of hoping for something more positive, _pleasant_ perhaps?” He gave her a little smirk as he put the guitar back into its case. 

Well, it looked like her mouth had its own mind after all these days of silence. 

“I’m Luke, by the way,” he said standing up, but then remembered the circumstances and sat back down, wiping his hands on his pants, leaving black soot marks behind, and fiddling with them. “I’m new here. Came just in time to get stuck in this new apartment without knowing anyone and missing half of my furniture. You wouldn’t know what I would give for a piece of toast right now." 

"I’m a toaster!" 

Julie almost screamed at herself, groaning inwardly, while mentally slapping her hand repeatedly against her head. "No… Of course not. I’m Julie and I’ve got a toaster. That’s what I wanted to say. Excuse me, I kinda forgot what it’s like to have a normal human interaction." 

"Social life’s not a word in your vocabulary?" 

"Should it be at the moment? I’m a single pringle living alone with anxiety and, therefore, declining any WhatsApp calls or Skype invitations that are sent my way." 

Way to go Julie, too much information. Why don’t you just tell him how you thought about making your own Wilson, just to be able to talk to someone… _Hm_? 

But Luke just laughs. It’s a nice laugh, heartily and warm, but most especially, _real_. "I’ll gladly accept your invitation.”


End file.
